A Love That Was Bound
by Layyli
Summary: Jaden and Alexis.That was all there was to it.Everyone knew they should be together.What does a bet have to do with any thing, and what about 10.00?


Normal POV

Alexis Rhodes woke up exited ,today she got to watch Jaden Yuki duel in class. Dr.Crowler had been insisting on embarrassing Jaden. Jaden was the first thing Alexis thought about in the morning and the last thing Alexis thought about at night. She loved him .Truly loved him. Alexis wished she could tell him but she just couldn't she couldn't take his rejection. Alexis heard a screech that sounded like nails on a chalk board .Alexis ran out of the room only to find Mindy.

"Mindy what the hell are you screaming about now" asked Alexis.

"My hair, I don't think Bastion will like it" said Mindy sounding completely traumatized.

"It looks the way it always does" said Alexis, who was holding back laughter.

"I know that. I don't think Bastion likes this style anymore." said Mindy who still sounded worried.

"Mindy. Bastion doesn't even know you like him. I don't think he's to worried about your hair yet, okay." said Alexis coolly.

"You worry about how you look around Jaden though and Jaden doesn't have a clue you like him." spat Mindy

"How did you know I like Jaden?" said Alexis,"Is it that obvious".

"No, Jasmine and I wouldn't know if you didn't talk in you sleep." said Mindy.

"I talk in my sleep"

"All the time"

"What do I talk about?"

"Mostly Jaden and how hot you think he is"

"Did you guys tell anyone?"

"Of course not!"

Alexis' POV

Dr. Crowler's Class

Dr.Crowler had just lost to Jaden in a duel.I'm so happy that Jaden won.Oh…Atticis he's coming closer he can probloy tell by the look on my face I like Jaden.

"Hey baby sis. So tell me you rooting for your little boyfriend over there. Doesn't he just have the cutesiest eyes and the most adorable little smile that just makes me know I'm in love!"said Atticus in is girliest.

"Shut up you bastard. Do you have to attempt to make fun of me and my imaginary love life."

"Oh Bullshit Alexis I've seen the way you look at Jaden and if it does so happen that I make fun of you, it's just to push you to telling Jaden. "said Atticus

Then thankfully Mindy and Jasmine came to my rescue.

"Hi Atticus" said Jasmine.

"Hi girls do you think my sister here and Jaden would make a cute little couple?"

"Huh, I heard my name called" asked a confused Jaden.

And there he was in all his shining glory ,Jaden Yuki. My crush and Atticus' favorite little friend. I've spent all my time thinking about him. Ever since the incedent with the shadow riders and the sacred beasts ,not even the most stuck up obelisks can deny he's special. Wait Atticus is looking at me. He sees me staring at Jaden.

"Hi Jaden" says Atticus," Can I ask you something?''

"Sure Atticus, what? "said Jaden in his calm voice that sent shivers up Alexis' spine.

"Don't you just love my baby sister ,Alexis" Atticus said wanting to say something to push them together, even more than usal .

"Do you mean love as a friend or as a sister or something like that" Jaden asked questioning Atticus' motives.

"I mean something like that"

"Jaden save yourself from answering my idiot brother" I manged to say before Jaden could say anything else.

Jaden's POV

Slifer Dorm

I was talking to my best friend Syrus trying to explain the incdent with Atticus and Alexis earlier.

"I think Atticus knows"I said.

"What that your gaga about Alexis" said Sy," It's not that compliacated Jay, I think everyone can tell by the drool running down your chin everytime you look at her in class gives it away" said Sy holding back laughter .

I had the sudden urge to smack Sy , but I held back. Then Atticus Rhodes walked in.

"Hey guys" said Atticus

"Hey" said Sy

"Hey Atticus ,mind explaining what that love question was about earlier?" I asked hoping he didn't figure me out.

"Jaden , it is so obvious that Alexis likes you."

"Oh , Jaden thought you had figured he liked Alexis" said Sy.

That urge I had earlier only got stronger.

"I had my supisons "said Atticus smiling", The drool gave it away".

"I told you it would" said Sy ,with a look I knew was sheer pride.

"Shut up Sy " I said.

"Now Jaden before I hand my sister over to you ,tell me more about you."

"Yeah Jaden, I love stories" said Sy.

I know ,I know .He's a dork. But he's my dork

"Well I don't know what to say" I said completely confused

"Tell us about you family "

"Okay , I'm twin."

"Really I didn't know that, Jay" said Sy

"Well tell us more about your twin" said Atticus sounding very interested.

"Okay her name is Rachel. She and I look almost identical exept for her hair is longer and ya know she has a bust(boobs). Rachel and I are always in trouble weather we get caught switching places or something else….our Mom can catch us at just about anything we do."

"You two have switched places …how…." Atticus asked curiously.

"We trade clothes…."I was cut of by Sy

"Does she wear pretty little dresses?"

"No actuly Rach is always stealing my jeans. When she found out I was coming to Duel Acadamy she went through my closet and told me what clothes I was aloud to take with me."

"Hey are your guys' familys coming to Parent's week, next week" asked Sy

"Yup" said Atticus

"Unfortuntly yeah" I said

"Oh ,come on I want to meet this twin of yours Jaden" said Atticus

Normal POV

Obelisk Girls Dorm

"Alexis"yelled Jaden

Jaden then trew a rock at Alexis'window.Alexis opened the window ,looked out and saw Jaden.She then went back inside and came out through her balcony.

"Jaden what are you doing here" Alexis asked worriedly ,knowing that if he got caught he would be expelled.

"We need to talk"

"It couldn't wait till tomarrow"

"It had to be now"

"Fine"

Jaden grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her all the way to his favorite cliff spot (the one shown in Love of Second Chance)

"Well here we are''

"Okay now what is it that you just had to tell me Jaden"

Alexis just wanted Jaden to tell her what ever it is he had to tell her so she could get to her nice warm room. Alexis was starting to shiver. Jaden must have noticed this because he took off his Slifer jacket and draped it over Alexis' shoulders.Leaving Jaden in a casual short sleeved black t-shirt. Alexis blushed. Jaden laughed at this.

"What's so funny Jaden"

"Your face your blushing"

"So what if I am"

"It's cute"

"What do you mean by cute"

"I mean your pretty"

Alexis bite her lip at his words

"Jaden that's really sweet"

"Now I wanted to tell you that I l….l…love you"

"Jaden ….."

Alexis stopped in the middle of her sentence and kissed Jaden. It was a light kiss then deepning with every second. After a few minutes of going on like that they parted in dessparate need for air. When Atticus walked out from behind a tree.

"Oh how cute Jaden and Alexis are swapping sliva " said Atticus looking at Alexis wrapped in Jaden's slifer jacket.

"Oh shut up" said Alexis who was really terrifed Atticus had seen her and Jaden.

"Oh we all knew that it was bound to happen.Zane and I made a bet ,who would tell who first.I bet Alexis would be the first to crack.Well thanks to Jaden Zane just won $10:00.


End file.
